brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Peralta
Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta is the main protagonist of the show. He is a cocky, arrogant and immature but talented NYPD detective stationed in Brooklyn's 99th Precinct. Description Peralta is a cop that has never had to work that hard or follow the rules too closely. Perhaps because he has the best arrest record among his colleagues, he's been enabled - if not indulged - throughout his entire career. That is, until the precinct gets a new commanding officer, Captain Raymond Holt, who reminds this hotshot cop to respect the badge. Physical Appearance Jake is an Ashkenazi Jewish male with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is often seen wearing a button-down plaid shirt, a hoodie, jeans and at times, a stylish, black leather jacket. At Captain Holt's request, Jake has taken to sometimes wearing a tie. He used to wear a watch on his left wrist in the earlier episodes, his police badge on a chain around his neck and starting from the Season 5 Finale a wedding ring on his left finger. Personality Jake is a very competent detective with an incredibly immature, yet charming personality. He often butts heads with authority and teases his partner, and later wife, Amy Santiago. He has trouble expressing his emotions, preferring to crack jokes, but always shares his feeling eventually. He is extremely intelligent and calculating, but his intelligence is more focused on humour than his work. He is a very laid-back individual, and takes his job seriously but likes the arresting-bad-guys part the most. Jake clashes with Captain Holt because of the latter's practical, down-to-earth methods against Jake's wisecracking nature. Jake Peralta has abandonment issues, given that his father left him at an extremely young age. Biography Jake was born sometime between May 21 and June 20, 1981, in New York City. He is a Jewish New Yorker, raised by his mother after his dad walked out on them when Jake was only seven years old. As a child, Jake was the shortstop on his little league team. His dad was the coach, and after every game would take the team to Sal's Pizza. Halfway through their last season, Roger Peralta left his wife and son. Jake attended the same elementary school as Gina Linetti. As children, the two would hang out after school at Jake's Nana's apartment after school. In Halloween, it is revealed that Jake has an Uncle Bob who taught him to shoot chess and backgammon pieces with a BB gun. When he was 13, Jake had a crush on Jenny Gildenhorn. They attended his Bar Mitzvah together, where she broke up with him in favour of Eddie Fung. Since then, Jake has continued to hold onto hope that he and Jenny would reunite. He claims that Jenny dumping him is his worst breakup of all time. After that, he lost his virginity to the daughter of one of his teachers, Mrs Stratton. Rosa Diaz and Jake were classmates in the police academy. They bonded over their hatred of the training drills. Later, as detectives, they made a pact to trust each other fully when one offered to do 1,000 push-ups if proven wrong. .]] Jake has been working at the 99th Precinct for at least 8 years prior to the first season of the show. Before Raymond Holt took over as captain at the Nine-Nine, Jake enjoyed that Captain McGintley would allow him to get away with anything while on the job. He took advantage of McGintley's lax attitude and would participate in games with his coworkers, including The Jimmy Jab Games. Nicknames and Aliases Season One Pilot * JP (by Terry) * Meep Morp (by Holt) * Detective Right-All-The-Time The Tagger * Harvey Norgenbloom: CPA, recently divorced father of two with a dark sexual secret The Slump * Jake Hammer (by Charles) * Jake Rabbit (by Charles) M.E. Time * Jake-in-the-Box (by Charles) Halloween * Herman the Janitor 48 Hours * Joke Peralta (by Dustin Whitman) Old School * Death Wish: because he's always first through the door * Pineapples (by his grandma and Amy) Thanksgiving * Detective Bart Barley: tightly wound, hates violence against animals Pontiac Bandit * Carl "Mangy Carl" Mangerman: homeless gentleman, personal assistant to Doug Judy Operation: Broken Feather * Roger Strikewell: won a radio contest to be a guest auctioneer Tactical Village * Rex Buckingham: British secret agent, ballistics expert, and ladies' man * Vic Kovac: Ex-Navy SEAL who is double-crossed and left for dead Charges and Specs * Dave Blathis: nationally-recognized Fox-Trotter * Duncan Buck: raised on an oil rig by 90 men and 1 prostitute Season Two The Road Trip *Vaughn Tom Tucker: A gruff, spitting, punch-you-in-the-gut sailor man who's taking a little break on dry land, but just until his girlfriend, Cangela, gets out of lady jail. The Pontiac Bandit Returns *Dante Thunderstone: Stole his first car at the tender age of nine. Has had to fend for himself since his mother was struck by lightning while she was pregnant with him. She passed, he lived. Some say that makes Zeus his dad. Captain Peralta *Captain Spike Masters Season Three Boyle’s Hunch *Sherwin Lemonade: sculptor, painter, full-time barista. But once he sells his first piece, part-time barista. Maximum Security * Brent Kennedy: OB-GYN Greg and Larry *Larry Sherbet: After being placed in the witness protection program and relocated to Coral Palms, Florida. Season Four The Night Shift *Henri Renault: Cat burglar on vacation from France who went to an elite international school so he doesn't speak with an accent. The Fugitive Pt. 1/The Fugitive Pt. 2 *Carl Mangerson: Lawyer of Maxime Dubois The Last Ride *Tyler Omaha, a BMX rider Season Five Bad Beat *Billy "Big Time" Jankowski: An online gambler who live at his mother basement. Game Night *Det. Jacob Sherlock Peralta: Jake claims to have changed his name legally. Safe House * Dr. Albrin Einstibe. NutriBoom *Barry St. Barry, a NutriCruit. Season Six The Tattler *Back in the high school, Jake was accused of "tattling" his friend, Brandon Bliss. Soon, all of his friends started calling him "The Tattler". Jake spent the rest of his high school as The Tattler. Homever, it later revealed that Gina was the real "Tattler". Relationships 'Amy Santiago' See Jake-Amy Relationship Though Jake and Amy are partners, they have a very competitive relationship. They often try to one-up each other or participate in bets. Though they argue and tease each other, it is clear they have mutual respect and share a close friendship. As the series progresses their friendship develops into a romantic interest, but they have yet to engage in a relationship. In the first episode of season 3, they both claim they want to be more than colleagues. As of season 3 episode 1; "New Captain", they are officially dating. Jake says he figured out he wanted to marry Amy on April 28th, 2017, while they were in bed and Amy pointed out that there was a typo in her crossword puzzle. As of season 5, episode 4 "HalloVeen" Jake and Amy are officially engaged to be married. As of the season 5 Finale "Jake & Amy", Jake and Amy are officially married. As of "Manhunter", the first episode of season 7, Jake and Amy decide to grow their family and try for a baby after Amy has a pregnancy scare. Captain Holt :See Jake-Holt Relationship Captain Holt and Jake have a very complex relationship. Upon the Captain's arrival, Jake did not make a good impression on him, but the two are shown to warm up to each other throughout the season. It becomes apparent over time that Jake begins to view Holt as a father figure. In the episode "Jake & Amy", Holt officiates Jake and Amy's wedding. Charles Boyle :See Jake-Charles Relationship Charles is one of Jake's best friends. Though, at times, Charles can be ridiculous, the two look out for each other. Charles is Jake's biggest cheerleader, often rooting for Jake on almost everything, including his relationship with Amy. In "The Bet", Charles starts to tease Jake that he may have a crush on Amy. He does the same in "Tactical Village" and encourages Jake to ask out Amy. Jake is also there to help Charles when he goes "Full Boyle". Later, when Charles gets engaged, he asks Jake to be his best man. Jake is also the one to convince Charles to stand up for himself and tell Vivian that he doesn't want to move to Canada. 'Gina Linetti' :See Jake-Gina Relationship In "The Apartment" it is revealed that Jake and Gina have been friends since childhood. As children, the two would hang out at Jake's nana's house after school. Jake helped Gina get her job as administrative assistant at the precinct. When Jake has trouble raising money to keep his apartment, Gina offers to help him out and the two eventually switch living quarters. 'Rosa Diaz' :See Jake-Rosa Relationship Rosa and Jake met and became friends when they were classmates at the police academy. As detectives, they made a pact called "1,000 Push Ups," as seen in "Pontiac Bandit," where they promised to trust each other's instincts. Since Rosa is a very private person, Jake claims to only know three facts about her personal life. 'Doug Judy' :See Jake-Judy Relationship The first time Jake and Judy meet was when Judy asked to have a talked wh Peralta. As Judy claims that he has a lead to Jake's arch nem-sis, The Pontiac Bandit, Jake jumped into the opportunity and trust Judy. However, it soon revealed that Doug Judy is the real Pontiac Bandit and managed to escape from Jake. Since then, the two of them encountered many times, mostly to help Judy when he's in a problem. Gallery Andy-509.jpg 1-Jake-Peralta-and-Amy-Santiago NYPD Put your hands up.jpg Jake in Dumpster.jpg Brooklyn 99 Facebook Will Amy Confess Her Love For Jake?.png Jake Happy Charges and Specs.jpg Car Ride Jake and Amy.jpg Crime & Punishment 3.jpg The Bank Job 9.jpg Your Honor 6.jpg Nikolaj and jake.jpg Stevie Jake Charles.jpg Jake Stevie.jpg Jake Jack.jpg Meet up rosa jake judy.jpg Jake Rosa happy.jpg Rosa jake arrest.jpg Jake Rosa the swedes.jpg Ross and Jake.jpg Jake Amy Judy.jpg Rosa and Jake.gif Jake and Charles Hunch.gif Jake and Sophia Gif.gif Jake and Amy Kiss.gif Sophia and Jake 2.jpg Holtjake.png BigHousePart1_-_1.jpg BigHousePart1_-_3.jpg BigHousePart1_-_4.jpg BigHousePart1_-_10.jpg BigHousePart2_-_11.jpg Kicks2.jpg Kicks3.jpg Kicks4.jpg HalloVeen_-_1.jpg HalloVeen_-_2.jpg HalloVeen_-_4.jpg HalloVeen_-_15.jpg BadBeat_-_1.jpg BadBeat_-_2.jpg BadBeat_-_3.jpg BadBeat_-_16.jpg ThePuzzleMaster - 1.jpg ThePuzzleMaster - 11.jpg ThePuzzleMaster - 12.jpg ThePuzzleMaster - 3.jpg Jake & Amy - 1.jpg Jake & Amy - 2.jpg Jake & Amy - 14.jpg Jake & Amy - 15.jpg The Crime Scene.jpg Nup 184941 0233.jpg S06x16 Cinco de Mayo 01.jpg S06x16 Cinco de Mayo 02.jpg S06x16 Cinco de Mayo 06.jpg Trivia *IN AC/DC, he cracked 3 of his ribs, broke 3 toes, has a hairline fracture in his right thumb, sprained his ankle, and injured his jaw. He later worsen his condition by trying to initiate a high-five with Charles; extending his injuries more to his ribs and to his left shoulder and arm. *In The Swedes, Jake reveals to Rosa that he is mortally allergic to bees. *He claims he is physically incapable of growing a moustache. In The Big House Pt. 1, however, Jake is shown having grown a beard and moustache. *Jake has never been to Florida (until the end of Greg and Larry). He says Pitbull's videos make it seem muy caliente (very hot). *It's implied that his "type" is Latina women, by Charles in The Wednesday Incident. *He knows the names of all the Transformers. *Jake is a devout fan of the Die Hard movies. *Jake is half-Jewish. *Jake is right-handed. *He loves nachos. *His favourite musician is Taylor Swift, as revealed in Unsolvable. **Jake quotes to Terry that "haters gonna hate. Shake it off." and said Taylor Swift is always right; in Terry Kitties. **Revealed in Coral Palms Pt. 2 and Mr. Santiago, Jake was "detained" once by Taylor Swift's security team and is not allowed within 500 feet of her all due to a misunderstanding. *Since the age of seven, Jake at least caught his father cheating with other women more than 20 times. *Jake might be afraid of heights, as he said that it was "super scary" to look down from the building in The Bet. **This was later confirmed when Jake and Terry stood on a ledge in Terry Kitties, whilst Jake constantly screamed We're gonna die, we're gonna die! Terry even said he was crying on the ledge. *Jake has at least 5 weird traditions involving Rosa from when they were in the academy. *Although he stated that his not a type of reading book person, Jake easily got hooked up on fantasy books genre. *Jake has three half-sisters. One lives in Atlanta, Georgia, another in New York, and the last one in the Dallas-Fort Worth metroplex. *Hearing the words "I am proud of you" is his tear trigger. *Jake's blood type is revealed to be B+ in Coral Palms Pt. 3. *Jake says he has never used a napkin until his marriage to Amy. *In Casecation it is revealed that Jake wears contacts. *He can do the Worm-Dance. Quotes :"This job is eating me alive! I can't breathe anymore. I spent so many years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat....I'm not becoming like them. I am them!" - Jake quoting Donnie Brasco to a video camera in "Pilot" ---- :"I am the King of respectfulness, bitches!" in Lockdown. ---- :"I don't know what's gonna happen on this assignment, and if something bad goes down, I'd be pissed at myself if I don't say this: I kinda wish something...could happen...between us...romantic-stylez. And I know it can't, 'cause you're with Teddy, and I'm going undercover, and that's just how it is. Anyway, we're not supposed to have any contact, so I should go." - Jake to Amy in "Charges and Specs" ---- :"Oh! Thank god! My wife and my dad are here. I mean, Captain Dad. I mean, I know who my dad is. It's you! Hi, Amy!" in "Hitchcock & Scully". See Also *Die Hard (Die Hard is referred to as Jake's favourite movie and is what inspired him to become a cop) References Category:Detectives Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Peralta Family